Der Preis seiner Aufmerksamkeit
by Ethelwyn
Summary: Es gibt nicht allzu viel, was in der Lage wäre Sherlock Holmes Aufmerksamkeit für eine längere Zeit gefangen zu halten. John Watson verzehrt sich so sehr danach, daß er jeden Preis dafür bezahlen würde. One-Shot. Nur für Erwachsene. S/m


**Der Preis seiner Aufmerksamkeit**

**A/N:** Dies ist die Deutsche Version einer Geschichte, die ich schon vor einiger Zeit geschrieben habe. Ich wurde von meiner Freundin gebeten eine Übersetzung zu schreiben, und hier ist sie ^_^ Das Setting ist der Beginn der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel im Buckingham Palast kurz nachdem wir Sherlock in seinem kleidsamen Bettlaken bewundern durften.

Da es das erste Mal ist, daß ich eine meiner Geschichten auf Deutsch veröffentliche, würde es mich freuen, wenn Ihr in einem Review Eure Meinung hierzu äußert und mir sagt, ob ihr vielleicht mehr von mir lesen wollt.

**Warnungen:** Hierbei handelt es sich um eine ziemlich explizit beschriebene Slash-Story. Es geht um mänlichen, schwulen Sex. Wer damit nichts anfangen kann, sollte sowas auch einfach nicht lesen. Außerdem geht es hier um S/M und Drogenmißbrauch. Solltest Du also weder ein Doktor noch ein genialer Detektiv sein, versuch das bitte nicht selbst ;)

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock und John gehören Sir Arthur Conan Doyle und jetzt natürlich auch BBC. Ich leih sie mir nur mal eben aus um mit ihnen ein paar böse, böse Dinge anzustellen.

**Info:** Lidocain ist ein örtliches Betäubungsmittel, das in Sprays und als Gel verwendet werden kann und nicht gespritzt werden muß.

Sildenafil ist der Name des Wirkungsbestandteils in Viagra. Um das erwünschte Resultat zu erhalten, bedarf es sexueller Stimulanz. Sollte man eine solche Pille einwerfen und sich dann eine langweilige, politische Debatte im Fernsehen anschauen, passiert nichts.

GHB, oder flüssiges Ecstasy, wird manchmal auch als Vergewaltigungsdroge bezeichnet. In hoher Dosierung wird das Opfer in tiefen Schlaf versetzt der fast schon komatös ist. Bei niedriger Dosierung allerdings, wirkt es als eine Art Aphrodisiakum. Es senkt die Hemmschwellen der Opfers, macht es euphorisch und wirkt sexuell stimmulierend.

* * *

**Der Preis seiner Aufmerksamkeit**

Mycroft hatte einfach absolut keine Ahnung. John mußte sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht mit diesen Worten herauszuplatzen.

„Sei bitte nicht beunruhigt. Es geht um Sex", warnte Mycroft seinen Bruder.

„Sex beunruhigt mich nicht."

Johns Augen folgten diesem verbalen Schlagabtausch. Ansonsten bewegte er sich nicht. Mycroft konnte es nicht sehen. Er kannte seinen Bruder nicht annähernd so gut, wie er dachte. Oberflächlich betrachtet war Sherlocks Reaktion defensiv als er sein Kinn einzog und die Augenbrauen leicht anhob.

„Woher willst Du denn das wissen?", fragte Mycroft herablassend.

John sah ihn, den abfälligen Blick, die Verachtung für Mycrofts Ahnungslosigkeit. Der ältere Bruder rühmte sich für seine Position und seinen Intellekt und noch mehr für sein Wissen. Alles über jeden zu wissen, war sein Job. Aber er wußte eben nicht alles. Zumindest nicht über Sherlock.

Der jüngere Bruder korrigierte ihn nicht. Nein. John wußte, daß er die ungeheure Ignoranz Mycrofts einfach zu sehr genoß. Stattdessen sah Sherlock aus, als hätte der kleine Seitenhieb ihn tatsächlich getroffen. Ein echter Schauspieler.

Er, John, könnte Mycroft aufklären. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, er könnte ihm Dinge über Sherlock und Sex erzählen, die selbst einem so erfahrenen und weltgewandten Mann wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben würde.

Aber das würde John nicht tun. Er konnte es nicht tun. Er konnte nicht preisgeben, was dieser Mann ihm antat. Niemals. Er würde es nicht tun, denn dann würde es aufhören.

Als das Gesprächsthema zu den eigentlichen Fakten des Falles wanderte, bemerkte John wie auch sein Blick zu wandern begann. Er gab sein Bestes es so aussehen zu lassen, als bewundere er die Einrichtung. Schließlich befanden sie sich im Buckingham Palast. Es waren jedoch nicht die Gemälde oder die persischen Teppiche oder die Kunstobjekte, die mit Sorgfalt im Raum verteilt worden waren, die seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen hielten. Es war der Mann, der neben ihm saß. Wie sehr er Mycroft dafür haßte, daß er von Sherlock verlangt hatte, sich wieder anzuziehen! Natürlich sah Sherlock perfekt aus in seinem dunklen Hemd und seinem dunklen Anzug, aber neben ihm zu sitzen, während nichts weiter sie trennte als die dünne Schicht des weißen Lakens, das so unheimlich eng anliegend um ihn geschlungen war...zu wissen, daß sich nichts darunter befand...nichts als köstliche, zarte, blasse, nackte Haut...

Ein festes Zwicken an seinem Schenkel rüttelte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Er schaffte es gerade noch das schmerzerfüllte Zischen herunterzuschlucken. Er mußte wohl _diesen_ Blick gehabt haben, daß Sherlock so reagierte. Das machte auch keinen Unterschied. Für einen Außenstehenden sah sein Blick einfach nur leer aus. Zu viele Informationen für den dummen Sidekick. Das störte John nicht. Die anderen wußten es nicht besser. Sie würden es nie erfahren. Es war sein wundervolles, köstliches, teuflisch gefährliches, beschämendes Geheimnis.

Manchmal tat es weh, körperlich. Aber er war ein Soldat, zumindest gewesen. Er war an körperliche Unannehmlichkeiten und auch Schmerzen gewöhnt. Es gab einen Teil von ihm, der sich sogar danach sehnte, mußte er sich nach und nach eingestehen. Die physischen Schmerzen taten nicht so sehr weh. Nicht in der Art, wie es schmerzte, wenn Sherlock kalt wurde ihm gegenüber. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit Menschen mit nur einem Satz zu vernichten. Er konnte John auch ohne Worte vernichten. Schweigen, Distanz, Kälte, das waren die Waffen in Sherlocks Arsenal und er war ein Experte mit jeder einzelnen von ihnen, wendete sie mit gewieftem Können an, schnitzte ihn leicht, nur um ihn zu plagen, zu sehen, wie er sich wand, oder schnitt so tief, daß er in seinem eigenen Blut lag, kurz vorm verrecken.

Warum ließ er das mit sich machen?

Weil es andere Zeiten gab. Wenn es nur ihn und Sherlock gegen den Rest der Welt gab. Wenn er der einzige war, der alles wußte. Wenn sie außer Atem waren und verschwitzt und erschöpft. Weil es niemanden gab, der sich mit dem großen Sherlock Holmes vergleichen ließ und absolut nichts an dieses besondere Gefühl herankam, wenn er all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich richtete und nur auf dich.

Nein. Mycroft hatte einfach absolut, überhaupt keine Ahnung. Er kannte seinen Bruder nicht. Nicht so, wie John ihn kannte. Er mochte vielleicht ahnen, daß es eine dunkle Seite gab. Aber John? John kannte sie aufs Intimste. Er spielte mit ihr, spielte mit dem Feuer. Er hatte sich sogar ein oder zweimal in ihm verbrannt. Aber er hörte nicht auf zu spielen. Das war der einzige Weg. Es war der einzige Weg um Sherlocks Interesse aufrecht zu erhalten. Wiederholung war langweilig. Es mußte immer etwas Neues geben, etwas Aufregendes, etwas Gefährliches, etwas, daß sein Interesse weckte.

John lächelte Mycroft an, als dieser irgendetwas über den Fall erläuterte. Der ältere Holmes hielt ihn für Sherlocks Haustier, das wußte John. Allerdings hatte Mycroft keine Ahnung wie absolut passend dieses Bild manchmal war. Die Hände brav in seinem Schoß gefaltet, blickte er zur Seite damit Mycroft es nicht sehen würde. Er ließ den älteren Bruder in dem Glauben, daß er zu dumm war dem Gespräch zu folgen, während er in Wirklichkeit versteckte, wie sein Lächeln sich in Spott verwandelte, als sich in seinem Kopf ein Aspekt der dunklen Seite abspielte, die der andere Mann nur erahnen konnte.

#

Während er an ihm vorbeiging, platzierte Sherlock ein Glas Grapefruitsaft vor ihm. Manchmal tat er diese Dinge. Diese kleinen Gefälligkeiten waren seine Art sich zu entschuldigen, ohne tatsächlich die Worte aussprechen zu müssen. Und er hatte an diesem Tag genug gesagt und getan, wofür er sich entschuldigen sollte, weiß Gott.

So hatte der naive John Watson das Glas erhoben, sogar Sherlock mit einem vergebenden Lächeln zugeprostet und getrunken. Erst Stunden später würde er die Bedeutung des Inhalts dieses Glases begreifen. Grapefruitsaft. Schließlich war er Arzt. Aber es war egal, wie lange er mit diesem Mann bereits zusammenlebte, er wäre niemals in der Lage die komplexen, verworrenen, verdrehten und teuflischen Gedankengänge von Sherlock Holmes vorherzusehen. Für ihn war dies nichts weiter als ein Friedensangebot, das er ohne Argwohn akzeptierte.

Erst als Sherlock in seinem Lieblings-Sessel bei der Feuerstelle saß, die Fingerspitzen beider Hände seine Lippen immer wieder berührten, sein Blick zwischen ihm selbst und der Uhr auf dem Kamin hin und her schweifte, wußte John, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er fühlte eine plötzliche Hitze in sich aufsteigen und seine Herzfrequenz beschleunigte sich.

„Ah, gut. Du errötest bereits. Genau 12 Minuten. Du scheinst sehr empfänglich dafür", stellte Sherlock trocken fest.

„Empfänglich?", fragte John als er aufstand. Er war etwas außer Atem und mußte sich auf dem Tisch abstützen. „Empfänglich wofür?"

Sherlock winkte ab. „Kümmer' Dich nicht darum!"

Er stand aus dem Sessel auf und entledigte sich seines Morgenmantels in einer einzigen, fließenden, abstreifenden Bewegung. Sein Hemd spannte über der Brust, zerrte scheinbar an den Knöpfen so eng war es. Sherlock trug immer diese enganliegende Kleidung. Heute Nacht war es ein weißes Shirt und John konnte fast hindurch sehen als es sich spannte; sah fast einen zusammengezogenen, harten Nippel. Er atmete schneller. In seinem Kopf verschwamm alles ein bißchen.

„Sherlock...was hast Du getan?"

„Ich? Nichts. Ich habe Dir einen Saft gebracht. Du hast ihn getrunken. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

Natürlich erinnerte sich John. Er war schließlich nicht dumm. Aber irgendetwas mußte damit sein...

Sherlock hatte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen fast zurück gelegt. Lässig öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. John sah zu, wie seine eigene Hand sich begehrend nach ihm ausstreckte. Er konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Nein, er wollte sie nicht aufhalten. Er wollte Sherlock. Er brauchte ihn. Oh, ja. Er verlangte danach berührt zu werden, verlangte danach zu berühren.

„Hm. Du hast es wohl ganz schön nötig, was John?"

Der Spott, der in der Stimme mitschwang, entging dem kleineren Mann nicht, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Es konnte ihm nichts ausmachen. Er hatte keinen Stolz, nicht in diesem Moment. Der konnte anscheinend seinen Weg nicht durch den warmen, Watte weichen Nebel finden, der sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete.

„Ja...ja, Sherlock, sehr nötig", stimmte er stöhnend zu, als seine Hand endlich die nackte, weiße Haut berührte, die das offene Shirt preis gab.

„Das ist gut, John. Sogar sehr gut."

Sherlocks Stimme war so tief, sie kam einem Schnurren gleich das Johns Ohren streichelte. Er wurde an seinem Pullover gepackt und hinter dem Couchtisch hervor näher zum Detektiv gezogen. Sherlock schob seine langen Finger in sein Haar, nur um seinen Kopf einen Moment später daran zurückzureißen. John ächzte. Die übernatürlich grünen Augen zuckten schnell, während der andere Mann jedes Detail an ihm in sich aufnahm. Der Doktor wäre sich wahrscheinlich wie ein Objekt unter dem Mikroskop vorgekommen, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre genug Hirnzellen zur Ordnung zu rufen, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Die wenigen Hirnzellen aber, die noch arbeiteten, waren voll auf damit beschäftigt die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern zu genießen und die vollen, rosafarbenen Lippen zu bewundern, die er dazu zu bringen versuchte die seinen zu küssen.

Das schien tatsächlich zu funktionieren. Endlich kam Sherlocks Mund näher. Die vollen Lippen berührten die seinen hauchzart. Stöhnend teilte er seine Lippen einladend. Johns Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Das Blut kochte in seinen Adern. Er verzehrte sich nach Sherlocks Berührung mit seinem ganzen Wesen. Aber dieser neckte ihn nur mit einem Lecken an seiner Unterlippe und kleinen Bissen. John hörte sich selbst bettelnd wimmern und fühlte, wie er erschauerte. Sie hatten doch bisher kaum etwas getan. Wieso war er so unglaublich geil?

Er konnte darüber nicht wirklich nachdenken. Die Frage ging so schnell in seinem Begehren unter, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Die Zunge neckte ihn noch immer, leckte mit federleichten Berührungen, während die grünen Augen ihn beobachteten. Seine eigene Zunge, die hervorkam um Kontakt aufzunehmen wurde umgangen und sorgte sogar dafür, daß der andere Mann sich gänzlich zurückzog. Nur noch warmer Atem hauchte über seine feuchte Haut. Um den Detektiv wieder zurück zu locken, versuchte er etwas anderes. Seine Hand bewegte sich ein wenig, bis Johns Fingerspitzen Sherlocks Nippel streiften. Dieser war sehr empfindlich, wußte er und so bekam er, wonach er verlangte. Oh ja, bei Gott, er bekam es. Begleitet von einem Zischen, wurde der Griff in seinem Haar brutaler. Sherlocks Lippen pressten sich auf die seinen, die Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg als wäre sie Alleinherrscher über das Territorium. Irgendwie stimmte das schließlich auch. Indem er die sich erhärtende Knospe weiter sanft reizte, regte John den anderen dazu an seinen Herrschaftsanspruch gründlich auszukosten.

Als der Detektiv ihn endlich entließ, fühlten sich Johns Knie butterweich an, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er sog dringend benötigte Luft in seine Lungen. Sherlocks Atem hingegen ging nur ein wenig schneller und er grinste ziemlich selbstzufrieden. Er ließ ab von seinen Haaren.

„Du leistet wirklich ganze Arbeit hier, John, wie Du so schön errötest und so begierig bist. Allerdings wirst Du das morgen sicher bereuen, nehme ich an. Siehst Du, ich habe eine von diesen kleinen, blauen Pillen genommen. Viagra? Sildenafil? Du weißt ja, wie die funktionieren. Ohne Deine Hilfe, Deine kleine Show hier, würden sie gar nichts ausrichten. Aber, oh, Du mußt ja so scharf sein, so willig. Und jetzt sieh, was Du angerichtet hast."

Sherlock ergriff seine Hand, schob sie hinunter von der Brust, tiefer, tiefer, bis sie schließlich auf seinem verdammt steifen Teil lag. John schluckte hörbar, während seine Hand auf und ab geschoben wurde über der harten, harten Beule. Weiche Locken streiften seine Wange, als sich Sherlock zu seinem Ohr beugte.

„Jetzt kann ich die ganze Nacht lang."

Sein Ohrläppchen wurde angeknabbert und er erschauerte. Viagra? Warum um Himmelswillen sollte Sherlock so was tun? John wußte aus eigener Erfahrung, daß der Mann das nun wirklich nicht nötig hatte. Aber es war etwas Neues, etwas, das neue Würze reinbrachte. Vielleicht war es auch etwas, das Sherlock studieren wollte, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Nun waren es Johns Augen, die zu der Uhr auf dem Kamin huschten. Eine Pille, hatte er gesagt. Der Effekt von Sildenafil hielt für etwa vier Stunden an. Mein Gott, jetzt war er sich sicher, daß er sein aufreizendes Verhalten morgen _tatsächlich_ bereuen würde. Doch sogar während diese Gedanken durch seinen für den Moment halbwegs klaren Kopf gingen, bewegte sich seine Hand weiter über Sherlocks Schritt. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Mit zwei Handgriffen hatte der Detektiv sein Hemd aus der Hose gezogen, öffnete die Manschetten und ließ es dann von den Schultern gleiten. John verstand den Wink und zog sich ebenfalls den Pullover aus.

Während Sherlock das Hemd einfach ungeachtet zu Boden fallen ließ, legte der Arzt den Pullover ordentlich über seinen Sessel. Sobald das jedoch erledigt war, waren seine Hände zurück. Sie öffneten Sherlocks Hose, griffen hinein und streichelten das noch immer gefangene, harte Fleisch. Die Unterwäsche des Detektivs war ebenso eng, wie der Rest seiner Bekleidung um seine Perfektion noch zu unterstreichen.

John atmete noch schwerer. Er presste sich an Sherlock. Seine eigenen Jeans fühlten sich mittlerweile sehr eng an. Sich nach Kontakt sehnend, rieb er sich am Schenkel des anderen Mannes. Eine langgliedrige Hand griff nach seiner Schulter und schob ihn weg.

„Benimm Dich nicht wie ein geiler Straßenköter, John", wies Sherlock ihn zurecht.

John ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Dann berühr' Du mich? Sherlock...bitte", flehte er, zu dem anderen Mann aufsehend.

„Zieh Dich aus."

Es war ein Befehl. Sherlocks Hand bewegte sich nur minimal, doch nicht einmal die Queen selbst könnte gebieterischer wirken. John war Soldat gewesen. Er war darauf konditioniert Befehle zu befolgen, also zögerte er keinen Moment. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen öffnete er seine Jeans und mit einem Laut der noch erleichterter klang, zog er die Unterhose aus.

„Nah, nah, John", sagte Sherlock, während sein Blick über den nackten Körper glitt, nur um an der stolz aufgerichteten Erektion Halt zu machen, „Du bist tatsächlich ziemlich begierig. Aber wir haben gerade erst begonnen. Ich kann es wohl kaum zulassen, daß Du mir mitten drin schlapp machst, oder was meinst Du?"

Oh, nein. Nicht das. John wußte nur zu genau worauf Sherlock hinaus wollte. Mit flehendem Blick, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

„Sherlock, ich denke nicht, daß wir das brau...", begann der Doktor, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Genau, John! Du _denkst_ nicht! Du bist einfach nicht gut genug darin. Darin bin ich Experte."

John biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Er haßte es, wenn Sherlock sich so aufführte. Der Mann war ein Genie, darüber gab es keine Zweifel, aber das bedeutete nicht, daß alle anderen dumm waren. Und am meisten haßte er es, wenn Sherlock ihn in diese Gruppe von „alle anderen" mit einbezog.

Der Detektiv machte den Schritt auf ihn zu, der sie getrennt hatte. Er nahm etwas aus der Tasche. Wieder beugte er sich zu seinem Ohr.

„Du wirst es tragen. Du _weißt_, daß Du es genießen wirst...am Ende zumindest..."

„Aaaaah!"

Johns Augen schlossen sich, als er tief stöhnte. Sherlocks Hand hatte sich um sein heißes Glied geschlossen und streichelte es langsam. Erneut fühlte er, wie seine Knie weich wurden. Blind tastete seine Hand nach dem Tisch neben ihm um sich aufzustützen. Es war nur eine federleichte Berührung, als Sherlock es ihm überstreifte. John stöhnte leise. Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, daß es Sherlocks Lieblingsstück war. Ein langes, violettes Silikonbändchen mit einem verschiebbaren Verschluß. John zischte schmerzerfüllt als es um seine Peniswurzel festgezurrt wurde und seine Finger krallten sich ins Holz des Tisches.

„Schon haben wir es, John. So ist es gleich besser. Jetzt müssen wir uns keine Gedanken um Dein Stehvermögen machen."

Sherlock streichelte das Glied erneut. Nein. _Er_ mußte sich keine Sorgen machen. Nur John tat es. Er hoffte inständig, Sherlock hatte nicht vor dieses Ding die ganze Nacht dran zu lassen. Er wagte nicht auch nur darüber nachzudenken, wenn doch.

„Jetzt muß ich aber wirklich aus diesen Hosen raus. Sie werden sehr unbequem", erklärte der Detektiv.

Johns Augen öffneten sich. Er fühlte sich wieder sicher genug den Tisch loszulassen.

„Laß mich Dir damit helfen", bot er an.

Sherlock ließ nun ab von ihm, was im Moment auch besser so war. Das Silikonband war bereits auch so unangenehm eng, aber John wußte genau, daß es noch viel schlimmer werden würde, wenn er noch mehr berührt werden würde. Somit war es besser für ihn sich mehr um Sherlock zu kümmern. Bevor er die Hose ganz runterziehen konnte, holte der andere Mann noch etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war ein kleines Glasgefäß. Wie immer vorbereitet. Der Doktor fühlte einen genüßlichen Schauer seinen Rücken hinab laufen.

Sorgsam zog er das enge Bündchen von Sherlocks Unterhose zurück. Der rote, harte Schaft drängte darauf in die Freiheit entlassen zu werden. John zog den Stoff dann runter. Er konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als das harte Glied befreit aufsprang. Während John nun auf die Knie ging, zog er die Unterhose mit nach unten und half Sherlock aus seinen Slippern und den Socken.

Als er dann endlich wieder aufsah, gab es keine Möglichkeit das heiße Fleisch zu ignorieren, daß sich direkt seiner Nase entgegen reckte. Noch sehr viel fesselnder aber war der Blick des anderen Mannes. Sherlocks grüne Augen waren nun ein dunkles Waldgrün und seine Pupillen in seiner Lust stark erweitert. Ein ganz spezielles Feuer entfachte in Johns Lenden. Das war es. Das war einer dieser Momente, für die er alles andere ertragen konnte. Sherlocks ganze Aufmerksamkeit war fokussiert auf ihn. Er fühlte sie wie sie sich wie eine warme, weiche Decke um ihn hüllte. Nichts anderes existierte als das, was sie beide gleich tun würden.

Johns Hand schloss sich um das Glied. Nachdem er sich versicherte, daß Sherlock weiter zusah, leckte er langsam um die Eichel. Seine Zunge leckte die Seite entlang und presste sich gegen die Vene and der Unterseite auf dem Rückweg. Seine Augen brannten, als er Sherlock dabei beobachtete, wie dieser ihm zusah. Nun atmete der Detektiv schwer, streckte seine Hand aus und schob die Finger in Johns Haar. Mit der Zungenspitze reizte er den kleinen Schlitz an der Spitze, bis er die ersten, salzigen Tropfen schmeckte. Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen, bevor er sie über die Eichel stülpte und zärtlich zu saugen begann.

„John..."

Sein Name war ein perfektes, köstliches Stöhnen. Erneut fühlte John das Feuer in seinen Lenden aufwallen. Ganz langsam zerfiel die kühle Eisfassade des unnahbaren Detektivs als seine Instinkte und Gefühle seinen Verstand niederrangen. Auch wenn andere Menschen es bezweifelten, unter der harten Schale gab es tatsächlich einen weichen Kern. Es gab Gefühle. John hatte sie erlebt, er hatte sie gefühlt und sich in ihnen gesonnt. Sie waren sein Geheimnis. Sie waren der Grund, weshalb er blieb und die Grausamkeiten hinnahm die Sherlock so leichtfertig austeilte, manchmal sogar ohne es selbst zu bemerken.

Sein Kopf bewegte sich, seine Lippen glitten an der Länge vor und zurück. Die Finger zuckten in seinen Haaren. Unter tieferem Stöhnen begann Sherlocks Hand ihn zu führen. John schloss die Augen. Er wußte was nun folgte und er ließ es geschehen. Das tat er immer. Sein Kiefer entspannte sich und er gab jegliche Form der Kontrolle ab. Der Griff in seinem Haar verhärtete sich, wurde unangenehm. Er wimmerte nur ein wenig, als Sherlock ihn benutzte. Er fühlte ihn in seinem Rachen, fühlte den Würgereiz, doch er konnte es kontrollieren. Das war seine einzige Form der Kontrolle, wenn er mit dem anderen Mann zusammen war. Sherlock brauchte das hier. Er mußte die Kontrolle über jedes kleine Detail haben und John überließ sie ihm.

Wieder und wieder trieb sich das harte Fleisch in seinen Mund. Seine Kopfhaut schmerzte, wo an seinem Haar gezogen wurde. Ein paar erstickte Ächzlaute entrangen sich ihm, wenn die Rückwand seines Rachens getroffen wurde. Seine Lippen brannten von der ständigen Reibung. Seine Ohren jedoch klangen mit den süßen Lauten von Sherlocks Seufzern, Ächzern und seinem Stöhnen. Dann wurden die Bewegungen des Detektivs unkoordiniert und endlich, endlich kam er. Warmer Samen lief in seinen Rachen und füllte seinen Mund. Johns Augen weiteten sich, als sich der harte Griff in seinem Haar anfühlte, als es gleich ausgerissen und er gleichzeitig versuchte um den riesigen Schaft, der noch immer tief in ihn gerammt war, herum zu schlucken. Er verschluckte sich dabei natürlich und erst als er zu husten begann, lockerte Sherlock seinen Griff endlich. John fiel keuchend nach hinten, die Hände vor den Mund haltend als ein wenig der Flüssigkeit daneben ging bei seinem Versuch wieder ein wenig Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Er erhielt allerdings nicht viel Zeit dafür. Schon war Sherlocks Hand wieder in seinem Haar und riß ihn hoch. Die andere Hand legte sich um sein Kinn, der Daumen strich dabei über seine feuchte Lippe.

„Dir ist da ein bißchen was daneben gegangen."

Als Sherlock sich dann vorbeugte um seine Lippen und das Kinn sauber zu lecken, konnte John gar nicht anders als lustvoll zu stöhnen. Seine roten, geschwollenen Lippen waren nun überempfindlich und er fühlte die raue Textur der Zunge nur umso intensiver. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob es sich gut anfühlte, oder schmerzte, doch er wußte, daß er nicht wollte, daß es aufhörte. Als Sherlock erneut seinen Mund eroberte, versuchte er mehr Kontakt zu erlangen. Obwohl sein Haar immer noch nach hinten gezogen wurde, reckte sich sein Unterleib dem schlankeren Körper entgegen. Sein Wunsch ging endlich in Erfüllung, jedoch indem Sherlock sich gegen ihn presste und ihn rückwärts gegen den Tisch trieb.

Er stöhnte auf, als dieser perfekte, drahtige Körper sich an seinem rieb, das feuchte, harte Glied dabei gegen seinen Schenkel stieß. Als Sherlocks Lippen ihn freigaben, rang er nach Atem. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust. Fast hätte er den nächsten Befehl überhört.

„Dreh Dich um."

Erst als der Detektive einen Schritt zurücktrat, verstand John im Nachhinein was er zu tun hatte. Ein erwartungsvoller Schauer ran ihm den Rücken hinab. Wie Sherlock es wollte, drehte er sich zum Tisch herum, wo noch immer seine Tageszeitung lag. Im nächsten Moment hatte er deren Schlagzeile direkt vor der Nase. Der andere Mann hatte sein Genick gepackt und ihn niedergedrückt. Johns Atem kam in schnellen, harten Zügen, als Sherlock sein Knie zwischen seine Beine schob um sie auseinander zu zwingen. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund dafür, John hätte sich freiwillig ergeben, doch das war Teil dieses Spiels. Es war Teil dessen, was Sherlock anmachte. Es unterstrich seine Kontrolle der Situation und gab ihm die Möglichkeit seine Gelüste auszuleben. Dunkle Gelüste.

Sobald seine Schenkel sich teilten, strichen lange Finger durch seine Spalte. Erneut erschauerte John und Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er wimmerte kläglich, als ein Finger über seinen Hintereingang rieb.

„Die Zeichen sind überall auf Deinem Körper" erklärte Sherlock ihm, als er den Ringmuskel mit seinem Finger massierte um ihn zu entspannen. „Ich müßte Dich nicht einmal festhalten. Du willst das hier. Du brauchst es. Warum gestehst Du es nicht einfach?"

Johns Herz schlug so heftig, daß er glaubte es in seinem Hals zu spüren. Eine heiße Welle der Scham durchfuhr ihn, als er sich bewußt wurde, daß das Bändchen sich enger um sein erregtes Fleisch zog bei den Worten die er hörte und dem, was sie für ihn bedeuteten. Die Hand in seinem Nacken griff fester zu. Er wurde hierzu gezwungen, er befand sich unter Druck. Das machte es ihm leichter. Bevor er die Worte jedoch unter Druck aussprechen konnte, löste sich der Griff und stattdessen wurde seine Wange gestreichelt. John schloß die Augen, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte. Es war ein einziges, großes Machtspielchen. Hart schluckte er.

„Nein...Du mußt mich nicht festhalten...ich will das hier...ich...brauche es", gab John mit erstickter Stimme zu.

„Ah! Siehst Du? Die Wahrheit. Sie macht alles so viel leichter. Und ich werde es auch leichter für Dich machen", versprach Sherlock daraufhin.

Einen Moment später zuckte und zischte John. Etwas Kühles berührte ihn. Seine Hände umschlossen die Ränder der Tischplatte als er stöhnend seinen Hintern bewegte. Sherlock verteilte ein kühles Gel rund um seinen Eingang und drückte gegen den gelockerten Ringmuskel. Begleitet von einem Zischen Johns, schob sich der Finger dann in ihn. Da das Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte und er sich so heiß fühlte, erschien ihm das Gel nur umso kühler. Es war ein merkwürdiges, aber trotzdem gutes Gefühl und ließ ihn sich stöhnend auf dem Tisch winden.

„Hmm, John, Du hast es wirklich verdammt nötig, wie? Ich werde mich beeilen."

„Sherlock...oh...oh Gott...Sherlock...hmm..."

Mittlerweile war es John unmöglich einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren. Ein zweiter Finger war in ihn eingedrungen und sie bewegten sich, drehten und spreizten sich. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich das Gel jedoch noch immer kühl an. Es schien sich einfach nicht an seine Körpertemperatur anzugleichen. Außerdem ließen die Bewegungen der Finger nun auch nach.

„Sherlock...bitte", raunte er, „beweg sie..."

„Oh, aber das tue ich doch, John. Fühlst Du es denn nicht?"

Johns Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Er versuchte zu Sherlock aufzusehen, doch dieser hatte ihn wieder am Nacken gepackt und wußte das zu verhindern.

„Sherlock...was...?"

Er konnte hören, wie etwas aufgerissen wurde und fühlte Bewegung hinter sich. Als er mit einem harten Ruck gegen den Tisch gerammt wurde, Sherlock tief in seinem Inneren spürte, dessen Lenden fest an seinen Arsch gepresst, verstand John es endlich, das kühle Gefühl rund um seinen Eingang und noch ein gutes Stück hinein. Das Gleitmittel war mit einem lokalen Betäubungsmittel versetzt gewesen. Höchstwahrscheinlich handelte es sich um Lidocain. Das erklärte schließlich auch das Aufreiß-Geräusch, das er gehört hatte. Sherlock benutzte ein Kondom um selbst nicht von dem Betäubungsmittel betroffen zu werden.

„Du Bastard!", spuckte er ihm entgegen.

„Oh John", brachte Sherlock unter Stöhnen hervor, „das mache ich...doch nur...um Dir...einen Gefallen... zu tun."

Die letzten Worte waren abgehackt durch die Bewegungen des anderen. Das Klatschen gegen sein Hinterteil bewies John die harte Gangart, die der andere eingelegt hatte, doch konnte er es nicht in seinem Inneren fühlen, weder die erregende Reibung, noch das Gefühl perfekt ausgefüllt zu werden. Er wußte es war so, er konnte es erahnen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht _spüren_.

„Du...mußt noch für...einige Stunden...durchhalten...das hier... ist meine Barmherzigkeit", erklärte ihm Sherlock, während er ihn offensichtlich ziemlich hart fickte.

Das war keine Barmherzigkeit. Nein, absolut nicht. Das war Folter, nichts weiter! Die Teetasse klirrte auf ihrem Untersetzer unter dem Wackeln des Tisches aufgrund von Sherlocks Stößen. Er trieb sich tief in ihn, wieder und wieder. Sie sollten sich gerade fühlen, als würden sie eins werden, doch John fühlte einfach nichts. Wut und Frustration kochten in ihm hoch, während Sherlock ihn einfach nur benutzte. Allein die Laute, die er hören konnte, sagten ihm, daß Sherlock kam. Er fühlte es nicht, konnte es nicht fühlen.

Nur wenige Momente später wurde er herumgerissen und zurück auf den Tisch geschubst. Seine Beine auf Sherlocks Schultern gehoben, wurde er erneut genommen. Er mußte es mitansehen, mußte mitansehen, was er weder fühlen noch genießen konnte. Da Sherlock sorgsam Acht darauf gab seine pochende, gefangene Härte nicht zu berühren, gab es nicht auch nur den Hauch von Vergnügen für John, während er im ganzen Zimmer in die unterschiedlichsten Stellungen gezwungen wurde. Es erschien ihm als wolle die Zeit nicht vergehen. Mittlerweile rannen Tränen reiner Frustration über Johns Wangen. Dies hier mußte die schlimmste Nacht sein, die er je mit dem anderen Mann gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich, als sei er kaum mehr als eine dieser aufblasbaren Sexpuppen. Der einzige Unterschied war, daß eine solche Puppe überhaupt nichts fühlen konnte. Er jedoch fühlte sich benutzt auf die schlimmste Art und er würde die nächsten Tage auch noch sehr teuer dafür bezahlen müssen. Das Lidocain konnte ihn nicht davor bewahren wund zu werden, nur davor es jetzt im Moment zu spüren. Natürlich war er schon öfter einmal wund gewesen, doch wenigstens hatte er da eine Nacht voller Lust und Leidenschaft gehabt, auf die er hatte zurückblicken können.

Wie es schien, erhielt John dann einen Moment der Ruhe, als Sherlock am Kamin stand. Er tippte seine Finger gegen seinen Daumen. Versucht er da gerade eine neue Denkerpose zu entwickeln, fragte sich John mit mäßigem Interesse. Alles was er noch wollte war, daß diese Nacht endete. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, daß er wohl nur noch etwas weniger als eine Stunde durchhalten mußte. Jedenfalls hoffte er das inständig. John biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Sherlock wieder zu ihm kam. Schicksalsergeben, folgte er einfach. Als er sich in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer wiederfand, war der Doktor ein wenig überrascht.

„Wie?", fragte er einfach mit flacher, monotoner Stimme.

„Leg Dich auf den Rücken", verlangte Sherlock.

John tat einfach, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er wollte einfach nur, daß es vorbei war und sehnte sich nach seinem eigenen Zimmer. Trotzdem konnte er nicht einfach gehen, denn dann würde Sherlock ihn vielleicht nicht mehr zurück haben wollen. Diesen Gedanken konnte er nicht ertragen.

Als Sherlock nun zu ihm ins Bett stieg, spreizte er einfach nur die Schenkel, unerwarteterweise aber wurde sein Gesicht berührt. Der Detektiv drehte es zu sich. Da war etwas tief in diesen Augen. John verlor sich im Anblick dieser grünen, überirdischen Augen. Während dieser Nacht war er ein paar Mal zu harten, verlangenden Küssen herangezogen, doch als ihre Lippen sich nun trafen, wurde er nicht an den Haaren gezogen und nicht gezwungen. Seine Lippen wurden geleckt und beknabbert und erst erobert, als sie sich freiwillig teilten. Ein langsamer Tanz ihrer Zungen folgte, der John sehnsüchtig aufstöhnen ließ. Als er dann vorsichtig versuchte Sherlock zu streicheln, erlaubte dieser es nicht nur, sondern begann ihn nun auch zu streicheln.

Bald darauf wand er sich lustvoll unter Sherlock. Keuchend bog er den Rücken durch, als an seinen Brustwarzen gesaugt und geknabbert wurde. Der Detektiv machte auch weiterhin einen Bogen um seine mittlerweile fast violett angelaufene Erektion und strich über die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel. John schluckte und konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, die von seinen feuchten Augen fielen. Das hier war so unglaublich gut, es war das, wonach er sich die ganze Nacht gesehnt hatte, doch jetzt, wo es endlich dazu kam, würde er es nicht genießen können.

Ein kleiner Schrei entfuhr ihm dann, und er bog den Rücken durch. Sherlock hatte seinen Eingang berührt und er hatte es tatsächlich gefühlt!

„Die Wirkung hat fast nachgelassen, ich weiß. Ich kann es an meinen eigenen Fingern spüren", erklärte der Detektiv mit einem ziemlich selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

Natürlich! Sherlocks Finger waren von dem Betäubungsmittel ebenso betroffen gewesen, wie sein Muskel und der Kanal dahinter und sie waren sein Indikator. John konnte das Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, als er nun gereizt wurde. Es prickelte, da das Betäubungsmittel noch nicht ganz abgebaut war. Das aber war auch gut so. Er wußte, daß es sich nicht mehr gut anfühlen würde, wenn das Mittel seine Wirkung gänzlich verlor. Genau jetzt war der perfekte Zeitpunkt.

Als er jedoch bemerkte, daß Sherlock nach dem Gleitgel in seinem Nachtschrank griff, versuchte er ihn aufzuhalten.

„Nicht! Bitte...bitte, Sherlock...tu mir das nicht an", flehte er als neue Tränen aufstiegen.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, John. Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur das Übliche, nichts Besonderes."

Der Doktor sah hinauf in diese grünen Augen. Ihr Blick war sanft und offen und entspannt. John wußte nur zu genau, daß er es nicht erkennen könnte, wenn Sherlock ihn wirklich belügen wollte. Er wäre auch nicht in der Lage den anderen aufzuhalten, wenn er wirklich wieder das Lidocain einsetzen wollte, also wartete er einfach und hoffte auf das Beste. Er entspannte sich jedoch wirklich, als er sah, daß Sherlock das Gel gar nicht an ihm verwenden wollte. Stattdessen rieb dieser sein eigenes Glied ein und trug dieses Mal auch kein Kondom.

Schauer überliefen John. Seine Augen brannten als er den anderen Mann beobachtete. Als Sherlock ihn dieses Mal nahm, war es langsam und tief. John schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich heran. Dieses Mal fühlte er jeden tiefen Stoß und stöhnte lustvoll in die zärtlichen Küsse, die sie teilten. Sherlock behielt absichtlich einen steten Rhythmus bei, sorgte dafür, daß es andauerte und John liebte ihn dafür. Er vergaß wie schmutzig und benutzt er sich gefühlt hatte und vergab Sherlock für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Er vergab ihm immer. Das prickelnde Gefühl ließ nun nach und langsam begann es zu brennen. John aber wollte nicht aufhören, er wollte nicht, daß es endete.

Es war einer dieser Momente für die es das alles wert war. Sherlocks ganze Aufmerksamkeit war nur auf ihn konzentriert. Sie befanden sich in ihrer eigenen Welt. Niemand würde das je verstehen können und niemand konnte hier eindringen. John ignorierte, daß das Brennen stärker wurde, aber Sherlock tat das nicht. Er sah es. Es gab keine Möglichkeit etwas vor dem genialen Detektiv zu verbergen.

Als Sherlock nun endlich das Siliconbändchen löste, war es wirklich schmerzhaft. Mit nur zwei Handstrichen über sein überreiztes Glied, schrie John auf und zuckte heftig. Der Orgasmus, der so lange zurück gehalten worden war, raste explosionsartig durch ihn hindurch mit unvorstellbarer Kraft. Er spritzte sie beide ziemlich voll, während Welle um ekstatische Welle ihn durchfuhr und erbeben ließ. Als er fühlte, daß Sherlock ihn mit seinem Samen füllte, umklammerte er ihn keuchend, hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das unglaubliche Gefühl. Es dauerte Minuten oder vielleicht auch Ewigkeiten, bis er von seinem Höhenflug herunter kam und völlig geschafft auf der Matratze zusammensank.

Während er noch versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, nahm Sherlock bereits eine Zigarette vom Nachttisch und entzündete sie. John war fast versucht ihn um einen Zug zu bitten. Fast.

„Hmmm, ich muß schon sagen, das GHB war eine nette Überraschung. Du reagierst ziemlich stark darauf. Das muß ich mir merken..." überlegte Sherlock laut, als er langsam eine bläuliche Rauchwolke ausstieß.

„GHB? Du hast mir flüssiges Ecstasy gegeben?!"

Wut flammte in ihm auf, als John begriff, daß er unter Drogen gesetzt worden war. Was er für ein Friedensangebot gehalten hatte, war in Wirklichkeit ein Angriff gewesen. Nun begriff er auch, warum es Grapefruitsaft gewesen war. Der bittere Geschmack des Saftes übertünchte den Geschmack der Droge die ihn so...geil gemacht hatte!

„Bist Du jetzt völlig wahnsinnig? Du wirst mir diese Droge nie wieder geben!", stieß er mit aller Kraft aus, die er noch zusammenbringen konnte, was jedoch nicht mehr allzu viel war.

Im Endeffekt war es sowieso egal. Sherlock würde eh nicht auf ihn hören. Außerdem wußte John nur zu gut, daß er das Zeug sogar freiwillig nehmen würde, wenn es das war, was nötig war, damit der andere Mann sich nur ganz auf ihn konzentrierte.

#

Als er aufsah, war Sherlock bereits von dem Sofa aufgestanden, auf dem sie gemeinsam gesessen hatten. Wie es schien war es nun endlich Zeit zu gehen. Ein letztes Mal sah er Mycroft an. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das aussah als hielte er alles Wissen dieser Welt in sich. Es war fast so selbstzufrieden wie jenes, welches Sherlock gerne zur Schau stellte.

Mycroft hatte wirklich einfach absolut keine Ahnung.


End file.
